Our New Path
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: "Diantara kelopak bunga sakura yang menari indahnya, aku bertemu denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih dalam. Sampai membuat ikatan baru diantara kita." OC POV. Masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan asmara My Pace Six Gravity? Silahkan dibaca. (oneshoot)/sequel Fragrance of Spring.


**Warning :** **OOC, ada OC, typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Disarankan membaca judul fanfic sebelumnya biar tahu alur cerita singkatnya.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tsukiuta The Animation bukan milik Author, hanya meminjam karakter untuk membuat fanfiction ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our New Path**

 _I was overflowing with feelings of the changing seasons_

Angin hangat tanda musim semi sudah datang berhembus lembut, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang ia kuncir kuda. Tawa canda dan obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan sekolah ia dengarkan dari mulut teman – temannya. Sesekali ia menanggapi yang mendapatkan anggukan pelan dan balasan tak terduga dari temannya itu. Ia melihat kearah langit yang berwarna biru cerah dan tersenyum pelan tatkala menyadari kuncup bunga sakura disepanjang jalan.

"Ah lihat, Six Gravity dan Procerallum akan mengeluarkan single lagu terbaru mereka," seru salah satu temannya girang. "Sudah pasti aku akan membeli dua – duanya."

Berbeda dengan teman – temannya yang sudah tenggelam akan percakapan mengenai dua grup idol itu, tatapan matanya lurus pada poster yang terpajang didepannya. Senyum kembali terlukis dibibir ranumnya, begitu juga dengan semburat merona dikedua pipinya. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari raut tak berekspresi pada salah satu anggota grup idol tersebut. Teman – temannya memanggil namanya, membuatnya segera kembali kedunia dan bergabung dengan temannya. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ia hanya perlu bersabar menunggu bunga sakura bermekaran. Karena hanya saat itulah dirinya dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Seorang cowok tak berekspresi yang sudah memberikan jalan baru pada dunia monotonnya.

Jika ia ulang kembali pertemuannya dengan cowok itu rasanya ingin sekali berteriak sampai pita suaranya putus. Anggaplah ia gila karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan ketika bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan cowok itu. Entah ada campur tangan apa yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Tapi, ia sungguh bersyukur bisa mengenal lebih dekat dengan cowok itu. Ditambah dengan cowok itu yang nampaknya menerima dirinya padahal ia hampir tak bisa diam setiap mereka bertemu. Meski mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika bunga sakura bermekaran. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman – temannya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melirik kearah tunas bunga sakura yang hampir bermekaran. Ada alasan khusus mengapa ia dan cowok itu hanya dapat bertemu saat musim semi, tepat bunga sakura bermekaran. Selain karena kebaikan cowok itu sendiri dan tentu untuknya yang hanya bisa keluar saat musim semi.

"Apa tahun ini kalian akan pulang kerumah masing – masing?" tanya temannya yang berjalan disebelahnya. Jawaban yang ia dengar sama yaitu, ya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya temannya pada dirinya.

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Tentu saja ia ingin pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekali dalam satu tahun. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul, berharap apa yang dipikirannya saat ini tidak terlihat oleh teman – temannya. Ia melihat jalanan yang nampak ia kenali dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Meski belum waktu janjian dengan cowok itu, hatinya berkata untuk pergi kesana. Akhirnya, ia pergi setelah mengatakan ada keperluan sejenak pada teman – temannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan dari temannya, ia memacu larinya menuju sebuah taman kecil, tempat ia berjanji pada cowok itu. Sejauh yang ia ingat, taman kecil itu masih sama. Tak banyak orang yang tahu taman itu karena berada jauh dari komplek perumahan. Namun, masih terlihat terawat dan tentunya cantik berkat deretan pohon sakura disana. Kakinya membawa dirinya menuju sebuah pohon sakura besar yang, tempat ia bertemu dengan cowok itu. Dibalik pohon besar itu, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk disebuah bangku taman. Refleks, ia merapatkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Semburat merah menjalar diwajahnya hingga telinganya.

 _Astaga! A-aku tidak salah lihat, kan?!_ Serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sosok disana. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak dan keluar dari mulutnya ketika sosok itu balik menatap dirinya. Buru – buru ia balikkan tubuhnya dan berharap sosok itu tidak berjalan kearahnya. Yah, nampaknya ia harus pasrah ketika sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tanya sosok itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu?" tuntutnya.

Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sosok cowok didepannya. Meski sudah setahun terakhir mereka tak bertemu dan tak berhubungan, cowok itu tak berubah. Masih dengan wajah datar yang ia yakini selalu mendapatkan salah paham dari orang lain. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "A-aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini," jawabnya pelan. "Arata."

Cowok itu, Arata menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Pagi ini aku tidak ada kerjaan dan baru ada nanti menjelang sore," ucapnya. Ia bisa merasakan ditatapi oleh Arata dan itu membuatnya sedikit risih.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanyanya.

Arata tak menjawab dan justru berjalan mendekat hingga ia terpaksa menengadah menatap cowok itu. Tangan besar cowok itu menyentuh pipinya lembut, seolah dirinya adalah benda paling rapuh didunia. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Arata membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau semakin cantik dan terlihat menggoda begini?" tanya Arata yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau sengaja ya?"

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak!" serunya. Ia menoleh kearah lain, menghindari tatapan dalam yang diberikan oleh Arata. Entah ia salah dengar atau tidak, ia mendengar dengusan geli dari cowok itu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan bertukar kabar karena sudah setahun tidak bertemu. Awalnya ia masih tidak bisa tenang karena sejak tadi Arata terus memerhatikan dirinya. Tapi, perlahan ia berhasil mengabaikan perasaan itu karena senang bisa bertemu dengan cowok yang ia sukai secepat ini padahal bunga sakura belum bermekaran. Seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, percakapan hampir semua darinya dan Arata dengan sabarnya mendengarkan sekaligus memberikan tanggapan singkat. Ditengah cerita, ia bisa merasakan tangan Arata menggenggam tangannya, membungkamnya. "Arata?"

"Na, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" pinta Arata yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Kenapa kita hanya bisa bertemu saat musim semi, saat bunga sakura bermekaran? Bukankah sepasang kekasih itu biasanya ingin selalu bersama tanpa melihat waktu?"

Pertanyaan Arata membuat tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. _Benar juga,_ batinnya. _Aku belum menjelaskan alasannya._ Ia tersenyum pada Arata dan membalas genggaman tangan cowok itu. "Pertama, karena aku hanya bisa keluar dari sekolahku saat musim semi berlangsung. Sekolahku sekolah asrama dan berbeda dengan sekolah asrama lain. Hanya saat musim semi saja kami boleh pulang dan bermain. Meskipun ada liburan musim panas, biasanya kami habiskan disekolah karena setiap murid disana diwajibkan untuk mengikuti setidaknya satu klub," jelasnya. "Yang kedua, karena... dirimu, Arata."

"Ore?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau seorang idola dan aku hanya murid sekolah biasa, orang umum biasa. Jika kita ketahuan sedang berduaan seperti ini, pastinya itu akan mempengaruhi popularitasmu," jawabnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau itu."

Arata menghela nafas dan menyentil pelan kening dirinya, membuatnya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Memang betul sih," ujar cowok itu. "Tapi, teman – temanku bahkan manajer juga orang – orang di agency sudah tahu kok bahwa aku punya pacar."

Maniknya melebar, terkejut dan secara tak sengaja memekik pelan. Beruntung sedang tak ada orang ditaman itu, jadi tak terganggung akan pekikan dirinya. "U-uso!" serunya. "Ba-bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?!"

"Tak sengaja mereka mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Aoi," jawab Arata. Ia kembali menghela nafas, terdengar lelah sekali. "Melelahkan menjawab pertanyaan mereka."

Ia hanya bisa tertawa canggung, sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Arata. "Ja-jadi..."

"Mereka memperbolehkanku pacaran selama tidak menimbulkan skandal besar," sela Arata. Ia kemudian menatap dirinya, membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya kembali. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Walaupun kau membenciku."

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Arata dan terkekeh pelan, membuat pundak cowok itu sedikit menengang. Tanpa ia sadari, Arata sudah menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya. Mendapatkan ciuman tiba – tiba dari cowok bertampang datar itu sukses membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah hingga telinganya. Arata segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Masih ada waktu dan aku ingin mengisi tenagaku sebelum bekerja," ucapnya. Ia berani bersumpah melihat semburat merah dipipi cowok itu. "Kau mau menemaniku kan, Ouka?"

Ia, Harukami Ouka, tersenyum manis pada Uzuki Arata, kekasihnya, dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Kehidupan monoton yang ia lalui selama ini perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan kehidupan baru yang diberikan oleh cowok disampingnya itu. Bersama menuju masa depan yang lebih indah, seindah bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimusim semi.

 _Let's walk facing forward_

 _We'll be fine_

 _I'll pull your hand along_

 _Toward the brilliant future_

* * *

Ore : Aku (laki - laki)

Uso : Bohong

* * *

#sujud berulang kali. Oh My God, terima kasih kepada yang semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fanfic "Fragrance of Spring". Rasanya senang sekali, padahal fandom Tsukiuta masih belum terlalu banyak dikeluarin fanficnya. Tapi, #nangis kejer. Seneng banget sampe rasanya pengen mati huwee. Kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak - banyaknya pada **Asahina Yuuhi** karena telah mem-follow dan mem-favorite kan fanfic "Fragrance of Spring". Ucapan terima kasih juga kuberikan pada silent reader yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya baca fanfic Tsukiuta ini.

Okeh, berlanjut pada Author Note di fanfic ini. Bagaimana? Sudah terjawabkan rasa penasaran minna nama dari pacarnya Arata. Terima kasih yang sudah berusaha menjawabnya meski salah. Biar kujelaskan kenapa nama gadisnya itu "Harukami Ouka". Kalo untuk "Harukami" sih sebenarnya ini dari temen karena bingung enaknya apa untuk nama keluarga gadisnya. Nah, kalo nama kecilnya jelas pemikiran Author sendiri. "Ouka" memiliki arti "Aroma Sakura". Kenapa bisa? Karena huruf kanji dari "Ou" itu huruf kanji "Sakura" dan huruf kanji dari "Ka" itu huruf kanji "Kaori" yang punya arti "Harum atau Aroma". Jadi, disimpulkan, "Ouka" dengan arti "Aroma Sakura". Susah ya? Nggak kepikiran ya? Hahaha #ditimpukin minna. Ya sebenarnya sih ini pemikiran asal Author aja karena kalo misalkan nama "Sakura", "Kaori", "Haruka" atau yang lainnya udah biasa. Pengen bikin yang anti mainstream hehehe.

Seperti biasa, silahkan direview dikotak review atau dikolom PM biar Author tahu kesan dan tanggapan minna mengenai fanfic ini. Boleh dikritik juga kok, asalkan membangun biar Author tahu kesalahannya dimana dan biar bisa diperbaiki untuk kedepannya.

Oh, Author juga berencana membuat oneshoot untuk para semua anggota Tsukiuta. Kalo ada saran ataupun ide ataupun malah request dengan senang hati kok Author terima. Ditunggu ya~

Okeh, sampai jumpa lagi minna~


End file.
